Current scientific investigation is significantly expanding our understanding of the changes in immune function that occur over the life span, especially by introducing more precise cellular and molecular biological approaches. The Institute for Advanced Studies in Immunology & Aging (IASIA), a non- profit, non-governmental organization located in Washington, DC, has as its mission to accelerate the pace of scientific discovery regarding the mysteries of the immune system and its relationship to the aging process. Evaluations of IASIA's First International Conference on Immunology and Aging mandated that IASIA again form a committee to organize a second meeting with an international representation to facilitate future research development and practice. The IASIA convened an organizing committee and, in collaboration with the World Health Organization and numerous other governmental and non- governmental groups, has developed a program plan for the proposed second international conference. The conference goal is to promote and facilitate research in immunology and aging. The program is designed to bring together interdisciplinary scientists and health professionals from around the world; to focus discussion on specific topical areas most critical to research and clinical needs; to stimulate future international collaborative research; to promote dissemination of key conference presentations; and, to determine the effectiveness of the meeting design for future gatherings and networking. A key design aspect of the Conference is its emphasis on bridging research knowledge with new preventive and clinical approaches. The committee is committed to identifying minorities, women and handicapped scientists to participate. It is estimated that 450 or more international participants will attend the Conference.